


Garrison Boarding School: Log 1

by Fandom_Masochist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Masochist/pseuds/Fandom_Masochist
Summary: When Katie Holt loses her father and brother, her mother grows distant and she doesn't know where to go. Her uncle comes up with a very illegal idea that could help her. She get accepted into Garrison Boarding School, which is the first step to finding all of her answers. Upon getting there, she meets someone she recognizes, and her life falls apart more than seems possible.





	1. Prologue

 I looked down at the envelope in my hand. As I sucked in my breath, I tried to gain the courage to open it. It had been sitting on my desk for about a week. I was scared to read what it said. I had forgotten that I had actually followed through with my delusional plan. What the fuck was I thinking, applying for school as Pidge Gunderson? How could I fool anyone? What would happen when gym time came around, in the locker rooms? What about my roommate, what would he think when he found out he was sharing a room with a girl? I had ten-thousand questions swirling through my mind. Then it stopped, and I opened the letter.

Slowly, I read through the letter. Once, twice, three times, unable to believe it was real.

_"Dear Mr. Pidge Gunderson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Garrison Boarding School. You will be expected at registration between 10:15 am and 3:30 pm on August 23rd. Here, you will find out your schedule, dorm room, roommates, and discover the campus. Classes will begin three days post-registration. Enclosed below, you will find a comprehensive list of supplies to be provided by you, along with a few permission slips and waivers that require both yours and your parent/guardian's signature._

_-Principal Alfor"_

Doing the math in my head, I figured out that August 23rd was in two weeks. I had to come up with a plan, and fast. I had tricked the school by hacking into a citizenship database and put in new information, thus creating a legal Pidge Gunderson. Pidge's story was that he was the adoptive son of my uncle. This worked because he had been given up for adoption immediately after he was born, his mother died in childbirth and his dad not in the picture. He was at an orphanage for two years before my uncle, who agreed to this plan, adopted and raised him.

I quickly ran over to my desk to get my phone, and called him up. "Hey, uncle, guess what?" I could tell my smile was easy to detect in my voice. "What is it, Katie?" his voice crackled over. "I got into the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson!" I tried to keep my voice down, as my mother was only a room away. "Oh my god, really? That's amazing! Do you need any help with anything? Or are you just going to forge my signature onto the forms?" he asked after I had told him. We talked for awhile longer after that, confirming that Pidge Gunderson had a driver's license, a bank account, and all of the information necessary to get into the Garrison. "Wait, how are you going to afford this?" he asked. "That's the best part! I got a full ride scholarship!" I replied. "Well, I've gotta go. Good luck Katie- or should I say Pidge." he said as he hung up. "Bye." I replied and flopped down onto my bed. One step closer to finding Matt and Dad, I thought. One step closer.


	2. Chapter 1: August 23rd 6:30 to 16:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gets to the school and meets her roomate

I looked at the time, not even realizing I had fallen asleep until I heard my alarm clock beeping. I had about two hours until I needed to hit the road. I changed into my clothes, making sure that I looked as masculine as possible, but the only thing that was truly off was my hair. It was long, and while some guys like to keep their hair long, it would only make it easier to spot me as a girl. 

Well, it's the first day of school, time for a haircut I thought as I walked into the bathroom with a pair of scissors. Before I really knew what I was doing, I had done it. My once long, beautiful hair had been reduced to a short, choppy mass. I laughed a little at myself. I look a lot like Matt, I thought to myself and smiled.

Looking down at the time on my phone, I walked back to my room, where I had made my bed and left a note to my mom as to where I was going. She couldn't stop me after I got there, so it was okay for her to know. I grabbed my bags and boxes and hauled them out to my car. I had worked so hard to get it. I had gotten a summer job as Pidge, mostly to get used to hearing my name, but it had paid really well, so I could eventually afford a car.

I walked back in one more time, to check on my mom. She was sleeping in her room, her antidepressants untouched. Please, mom, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I thought. I leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, "Goodbye." I whispered out. And with that, I was gone. I tiptoed out of the house, and drove off. I turned on the radio as I prepared for the next five hours.

When I got there, I immediately knew why Matt had been so obsessed with this place. It was amazing. I parked my car in a student spot, knowing that I would hardly ever use it while I was here. There were only a few other cars in student spots. I walked into the building, seeing a bunch of students with their parents. I chewed on my lip as I looked for the registration for 'G' names. I slowly walked over and handed them my letter, permission slips, and ID. They handed the ID back, alongside my student ID and a stack of papers that contained all of the information I would need. I thanked them and walked over to my car.

Grabbing a few boxes and slinging a couple bags over my shoulders, I walked over to the dorms. When I got to my room, I noticed that my roommate hadn't gotten here yet. I was glad, because that gave me some time to stuff all of the feminine things that I needed into my closet. I shoved all of my clothes in there as well, which, in reality was about ten duplicates of my uniform and some leisure clothes for weekends and other stuff. As I was putting my sheets and blankets onto my bed, my roommate walked in.

He was a larger guy with darker skin. He had a yellow headband on, and was walking in with his stuff. "Hey" I said, waving.He looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hunk, your new roommate." He said as he set his boxes down on his bed. He reached out to shake my hand. I took it. "I'm Pidge, nice to meet you." the conversation was made up of mostly small talk, but he seemed like a really nice person.

He was also an awesome way to build Pidge's 'life', like when he asked what I like to do. Normally, I would have a very 'Katie' answer, like coding or reading or finding my presumably dead father and brother, but with him, I could say anything. I didn't want to spin a web of lies that I couldn't follow through with, but I also wanted to be a new person. I told him that I liked to play video games and that I like sports. I honestly couldn't say why I liked sports, I had no athletic ability, except for in martial arts and self defense, but he bought it. I found out that he was a giant fucking cinnamon roll. Like, he was the most stereotypical sweet guy you could know. He liked to bake, he helped out at homeless shelters, and he was just a super sweet guy. I felt bad lying to him.

Later on, he told me that he was a member of the karate team here, and asked if I would sign up. I had already told him that I liked sports, and he was a convincing guy, so I agreed. Jesus christ, Katie, wat do you think you're doing? You don't know how to do karate. You're terrible at sports, you're so stupid. Whatever, if I'm really bad, I just won't make the team. He told me that this was his second year here, and that he had a few friends from his karate team here. They were all going out to the café, and he asked if I wanted to go.

Normally, I couldn't afford a distraction like this, but did I really have a choice? He was just trying to be nice, and I didn't have an excuse not to, so I said yes. We both finished unloading our stuff and headed out. It was about 4 o'clock and I was a little hungry after not having time for lunch. We went to this cute little shop called Café Altea and sat down, waiting for his friends. I went up to order a cappuccino and a scone, then went back to Hunk. "So what are your friends like?" I asked, sipping on the hot coffee. He lit up at that, apperrantly loving to talk about his friends. "So, first of all there's Shiro, he's the captain of the team. He's super nice and a great leader. He lost his arm in a car accident, so it's best if you don't mention it to him, he's a little sensitive about it.Then, there's Keith, who is basically Shiro's little brother. He's super emo, but still fun to be around. There's Lance, who is the world's biggest flirt, I'm sorry if he flirts with you, he just doesn't know when to stop. Lastly, there's Allura, our manager. I'm a little confused about how she's the boys' team's manager, but she's a great manager. She's the student body president, and a barista here. Her dad's also the principal, but she's not a brat or anything, just really hard working. Also, we're like, the only people who know about her dad being the principal."

Just then, I heard the door open, and in walks three people. There's who I think is Lance, by the way he winks at a girl at the table next to us. There's who I can only guess is Keith, by the fingerless gloves, red jacket, and black skinny jeans that have 'emo' written all over them. Lastly, there's Takashi. What's he doing here? I feel my eyes bulge out of my head as I see his face. It's Takashi's face, except for the jagged scar across the bridge of his nose. I resist the urge to run over there and start interrogating him. Then I see him look me dead in the eye. I see that moment of recognition, matching mine. I quickly turn my head to the side and look back at Hunk, who hadn't noticed my weirdness.


	3. Chapter 2: August 23rd 4:30PM-9PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets someone that she recognizes

They all sit down, me next to Shiro, Lance between Hunk and Keith and Allura on the other side of Takashi. Why did he sit next to me? Did he want to talk after a year? Did he feel sorry? Did he know what happened to them? I was distracted, staring at my food until Hunk started talking to me. "Sorry, what?" I look up. "Pidge, this is Lance, Keith, Shiro and Allura. Lance, Keith, Shiro, Allura, this is Pidge. He's my roommate." I waved, and they all waved back, except Lance, he just winked and finger gunned at me. "So, Pidge, what do you like to do?" Allura asked. She had an accent that I was not expecting. I remembered what I had told Hunk "I like video games, and sports. What about you?" "I love being involved in my community, I'm student body president, and these guys' manager. We're actually looking for a new member of our team, so that we can compete in the official tournament." (Just go with it)

Goddammit, these people seem so nice! How the fuck am I going to keep lying, especially to Takashi, who knows I'm lying. I try not to think about it as I continue the conversation. "Yeah, Hunk told me about that, I was thinking of signing up, when are tryouts?" "They're in two days, on the last leisure day before classes start. We'd love to have you on the team!" I nod and sneak a glance at Shiro, who has remained pretty quiet this whole time. I try and think of a way to secretly talk to him, but I'm stumped. That is until I remembered that he learned morse code along with me and my brother when they were younger. I try something out, uncertain of whether or not I can pull it off, I make eye contact with him, unsuspiciously, and start tapping on the table. -.-. .- -. / -.-- --- ..- / .... . .- .-. / -- . I tap out "can you hear me" and see if he notices. I repeat it twice more after I see the thinking in his eyes. He puts his left arm on the table and replies -.-- . ... 'yes'. 

I think about what to say back, until Hunk looks over to see us looking at each other's hand on the table. I quickly look away and take a sip of my coffee. I give him a smile and he goes back to whatever conversation he was previously having. I think of a message to send, .-- .... .- - .----. ... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .--. .... --- -. . / -. ..- -- -... . .-., 'what's your phone number' I repeat it and await a reply. He take the napkin that was sitting in front of him and a pen from his pocket, and writes out his number. I quickly stuff in into my pocket and rejoin the conversation after tapping out a quick 'thanks'.  

"So, Pidge, you got a girlfriend?" Lance suddenly asks, "Or a boyfriend, I don't judge." I choke on the bite of scone that I was eating and quickly in my mind make up something. This was something that I hadn't figured out yet. "I-uh, um, ah, fuck, just, I. fuck. Um. No." I stutter out after finally deciding. "That was a lot of work for a 'no'." He smirks. "Do you have any romantic involvement with anyone?" he asks. "No," I say firmly, "your question just caught me off guard." "Well Shiro here is single, and you've been making eyes at him for the past ten minutes." Shit, he noticed. "Well, we were just communicating in morse code, that requires a lot of attention towards one another." Takashi spoke up. The table started exploding in laughter. "You and Shiro have been speaking in Morse code?" Lance giggled. "Yeah," I said, "What's wrong with that?" "Nothing. It's just kinda funny how you both know Morse code." he smiled.

The conversation went on for another hour or so without many more embarrassments. I had finished my food and coffee and was now just getting to know them. Turns out they're very nice people. They gave me a few tips on how to do karate, seeing as I didn't know how, but it ties in very nicely with self defense, something I think I'm pretty good at. We finished our little hangout, then we went back to our respective dorms. Hunk and I obviously walked there together, talking all the way. "So, how do you like the rest of the team?" "I think they're all, like, super fucking cool. Like Allura, she's the most hard working, independent woman ever, and Keith, he seems like the type that could be really sweet once you get to know him. Lance seems adorable, don't worry, I still wouldn't date him or anything, but he's so sweet. Jesus, you have the best fucking group of people out there. Sorry if you don't like the amount I swear, I've just got a sailor's mouth." He laughed "No, I don't mind, you should see Lance when he's determined, now there's a sailor's mouth. Anyways, I'm so glad you like them, I could tell they would love to have you on the team." At that, we got back to our dorms, where we got our meal tickets and headed down to the cafeteria.

We finished eating and went back to our room. We both got out our phones and just started doing our own things. After a while, I pulled the napkin out of my pocket and put the number into my phone. As I was typing it in, I was contemplating what I would say to him. I sat there with the message started, but nothing in it. I eventually just had to man up (pun intended) and just texted him.

Hey, is this Takashi?

Yes.

Katie?

Yes.

    I didn't know what to do next. I knew that this couldn't be discussed through text, and that I couldn't talk to him with Hunk in the room, so I decided we needed to talk in person.

Can we meet up? We need to talk alone.

I agree. Today or tomorrow?

As soon as possible. I hope you understand.

Meet you behind the dorms now.

Coming.

    I quickly jumped up and grabbed a jacket. "Where are you going?" Hunk looked up. "I'm going on a quick run, I'll be back in about an hour-ish, see ya." He raised his eyebrow, but just said "Okay, see you later." I pulled my jacket on and ran out the door. I ran down the hallway, nearly fell down the stairs, and finally went through the back door. He was standing there, waiting for me.


End file.
